Aural Fixation
by istytehcrawk
Summary: There's one part of Blaine's anatomy that Kurt particularly enjoys, but it's probably not what you think.


"Youhavecuteears."

"Hmm?" Blaine looked up from his desk, where he'd been intently studying for his history midterm while Kurt did his math assignment on the bed, just in time to see Kurt flop backward into the pillows and throw his hand across his mouth, eyes wide and a blush quickly forming on his cheeks."What did you say?" Whatever it was, apparently Kurt hadn't meant to say it, or at least hadn't meant for Blaine to _hear_ it.

Kurt's response was quick but muffled behind his hand. "I know you heard me."

"No, I'm afraid I didn't, but now you've really got me wondering what it was." He rose from his desk chair and made his way over to the bed, kneeling on the edge of it and reaching out to grab Kurt's hand and pull him back into a sitting position. "Say it again? Please? I'm not above begging." Still holding Kurt's hand, he lifted it to his mouth to pepper kisses along Kurt's wrist and up his arm. "Or manipulation."

Kurt let out a deep sigh. "Fiiiiine. I said you have cute ears, okay? Can we drop it? It's embarrassing."

Blaine tilted his head, clearly perplexed. "What's embarrassing? That I have cute ears?"

"That I _noticed_ you have cute ears." Blaine still must have looked confused, because Kurt let out a huff and continued. "It's not normal to notice something like that. Besides, I was kind of staring."

Blaine smiled that mega-watt, just-for-him grin Kurt had already come to love so much in just the few short weeks they'd been dating. "It's perfectly normal to notice things about your _boyfriend_, Kurt." He leaned in to just barely brush his lips against Kurt's before whispering in his ear, "_And I like it when you stare_." He grinned and settled onto the bed next to Kurt. "I do have to ask, though: what's so great about my ears? They're just ears."

Kurt side-eyed him, seemingly trying to determine how serious he was. Whatever he saw apparently assuaged his hesitation, because he started talking. Quickly. "Okay, so it's not really obvious unless you pay close attention, but your ears don't quite _match_. I mean, it's not like one's huge and the other's tiny or anything like that, but they're shaped a little differently and it's kind of adorable."

"They are? I never noticed."

"Blaine. How much time do you spend studying your ears, exactly?"

"Apparently not as much as you."

Kurt smacked him on the leg. "Ha ha, very funny. But yes, they're...different. The one on the right is kinda pointy, but the left one is smoother. Rounder. It's cute."

"Is that all?" When Kurt didn't answer after a few moments, Blaine nudged his knee. "Kurt?"

The blush that had started to retreat from Kurt's cheeks was quickly making itself known again. "Uh. Yes. No. Um. That's...there's something else, but it's not _cute_, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Your earlobes."

"What about them?"

"They're almost not even there, and they just kind of gently ease into the side of your head and it's kind of irresistible and _sometimesIjustwanttobitethem_."

Blaine's eyes went wide, and he sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his mouth, as if trying to control his reaction. "I...I could be okay with that..._yeah_. More than okay, actually."

Kurt's breath hitched, and he paused, considering his options. As his resolve settled firmly into place, he turned toward Blaine, leaning in close to place a gentle kiss against his neck. Bracing himself on one arm as his breath ghosted hot against Blaine's ear, he whispered "So you wouldn't mind if I do _this_?" The words had scarcely left Kurt's mouth before it was closing softly around Blaine's earlobe, teeth nipping ever so slightly at the sensitive flesh and eliciting a deep, conflicted groan from Blaine.

"Not at all, but, Kurt..."

"Mmhmm?" Kurt stayed close, repeating the movement and relishing the way Blaine's body trembled in response.

"Kurt, stop." Kurt quickly backed away, sitting on his hands and looking away from Blaine, who immediately realized his mistake and reached out to caress Kurt's back. "No, no. Kurt. I like it. Too much. That's the problem. If you keep it up, we're going to have an awkward situation on our hands and I didn't think we were at that point in our relationship yet. Unless something has changed and I didn't realize it."

Kurt looked up, hesitant but hopeful. "And what point is that, exactly?"

Blaine paused, deciding honesty was the best policy. "If you do that again, I'm going to come in my pants." With that one simple admission, Blaine saw something unrecognizable shift in Kurt's gaze, but it was gone in a flash, replaced by a coy smirk.

"Is that a promise?"


End file.
